


The One Where She Falls for Her Roommate

by thestanceyg



Series: April Challenge Redux [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 00:14:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14343915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestanceyg/pseuds/thestanceyg
Summary: Holiday: National High Five DayRequest: Domestic AUSelf Selected Prompt: That Reddit post about falling for his gay roommate





	The One Where She Falls for Her Roommate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CatrinaSL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/gifts).



Being roommates with Helen was the best. She was friendly and cool, they both had similar thoughts about what made things “clean,” and they respected each other as people, always stopping to take the time to talk out any issues they were having. Helen had been upfront when they moved in together: she was a lesbian and didn’t have time for moving in with Darcy if that was going to cause problems. Darcy had no problem with that, and they had coexisted nicely.

“Had” being the important word. Lately things had been, well, off. They weren’t sharing as many movie nights together. They weren’t having Sangria Afternoons In anymore. Darcy knew why it was happening; knew that it was bound to happen sooner or later, but she hadn’t really thought it would affect her this much.

Helen was dating again.

Darcy thought she would be ecstatic for her friend and roommate, but she found that she was hurt by the time they spent apart. Which absolutely wasn’t fair even a little bit. She hated herself a lot for letting it bother her this much. But it did, bother her that is. She tried very hard to make sure Helen didn’t know, but there was no way that Helen wasn’t aware. Helen had been slowly spending less time in the apartment, and Darcy was positive it was her fault, and she didn’t know what to do. So one night she got a little bit tipsy (okay, drunk), and posted anonymously to a social media site.

_I have this awesome roommate. We’ve been living together for six months and things have been going great, but of course now they’re not. She told me when we moved in together that she was a lesbian, and I told her I was cool with that, but now that’s she started dating again? I’m not so sure. Whenever iIsee a girl come out of her room, I’m angry. I miss our nights eating ice cream while watching movies. I miss Sangria in the blanket forts. I miss her. Am I upset because we’re spending less time together now that she has someone in her life, or is it something bigger and worse? Am I homophobic? Help!_

She hit post and then closed her laptop. She wasn’t ready to face the truth about what kind of monster she was. She made some mac and cheese and then went to bed. It wasn’t until the next afternoon that she was ready to face the truth.

_Do you have a problem with her or just the other girls?_ One person asked. That was easy, just the other girls.

_Do you think you might be jealous of the time they’re spending with her?_ Another easy one. Yes, of course.

_Have you guys talked about your anger at all?_ That one was harder. They had gotten in a fight where they talked around the problem. Helen had accused her of being rude to one girl the next morning during breakfast, and Darcy had retaliated that it was rude to bring people home without warning. Helen had growled out something about how Darcy used to be much cooler, and Darcy had stormed out of the room instead of telling Helen that she was still plenty cool, but Helen was just never around to see it.

_Do you think you might have feelings for your roommate?_ She stared at the question, unblinking. _Did_ she have feelings for Helen?

“Jane!” she practically shouted in the phone when her best friend finally answered. “Emergency girl’s night. Your place. Two hours.”

“How emergency?” Jane asked.

“The good tequila.”

“Shit,” Jane cursed. “I’ll be home in 30, come whenever you’re ready.”

Darcy hung up and paced her room like a caged animal, trying to calm all the thoughts in her head before she went to Jane’s, but they wouldn’t be quiet.

When she knocked on Jane’s door, she was greeted with a mixing bowl filled with margarita and a crazy straw in it. “Get drinking,” Jane demanded, their Girl Power Mix playing loudly on the stereo. “And then you need to spill what calls for the good booze.”

Twenty minutes later, she had laid it all out for Jane, and her bowl was only half full. “Jesus Darce,” Jane said. “You don’t do things by halves.”

“So? Thoughts?”

“I think you’re in love with her.”

Darcy sat eerily still for a full minute before turning to look at Jane. “Dammit, you’re right. Shit. Fuck. What do I do now?”

Jane shrugged. “Tell her.”

Darcy looked at her bowl. “Okay. I’mma finish this because that’s about the amount of courage I need and then I’m going to tell her.”

Jane looked at her and nodded,  high fiving  her friend. “Okay, but maybe slow down a little so you remember it.”

“Good plan,” Darcy agreed.

Three hours later she was staring down her own apartment door, willing herself to go inside.

“Oh! Darcy!” Helen said behind her. “Are you just getting home?”

“We need to talk,” Darcy said as Helen unlocked the door. “It’s important.”

“Okay, sure,” Helen agreed, “but are you sure you want to now?”

She still felt a buzz of courage in her veins, but she was no longer drunk. It was now or never. “I’m certain,” she said, closing the door behind her. “Helen, I don’t like it when you bring girls home. It makes me angry and mean, and it’s not fair.” Helen tried to cut in, but Darcy plowed on. “And it’s not because I have a problem with you kissing girls. It’s because I have a problem with you kissing girls that aren’t me.”

Helen stared at her for a long second before muttering, “Thank fuck,” and grabbing Darcy’s face and kissing her. When she finally pulled away she said, “It never worked with those other girls because all I wanted to do was kiss you.”

“In that case,” Darcy said with a smile, “I think we should get back to it.”


End file.
